


Turn

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the end, no matter how bad the situation is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I won`t justify Red Bull`s actions or express my thoughts about this Dany and Max situation.
> 
> I just wanted to make this little drabble to help myself to cope with emotions. 
> 
> Hope some of you may like the work. x

He keeps on rereading the same text all over again.  
3 short paragraphs.  
All black letters on the pristine white sheet of paper.  
  
No point in reading the attached document filled with empty and cold official explanations. “continue your development in a team you are familiar with”, “the chance to regain your form”, “show your potential”.  
  
He feels helpless. Lonely. Lost.  
  
This is how it all is going to end?  
  
He can`t help the hot bitter tears rolling down his cheeks. For many years he has been keeping his emotions under control, under lock even, caged.  
  
The letters dissolve in tears, turning into quaint stains.  
  
Money and influential connections have won again, defeating hard and meticulous work of many years.  
  
Is there no place for honesty and fairness in this over competitive world anymore? Or maybe there never were such terms at all?   
  
“Don`t- Don`t you s-say that it`s going to be okay… P-please…”

He cries and cries and cries, the metaphorical toils are wrapping around him tighter, cutting into his skin painfully.  
Warm arms of his lover are holding him tight.  
And for the first time he doesn`t feel secure but rather empty and exhausted.  
  
He suddenly wants to sleep dreamlessly.  
  
“I love you.”  
“I know.”  
“I know that  you know. I want you to feel it even when I don`t say it.”  
“I. Know.”  
  
He doesn`t want to be so bitter towards to maybe the only person in the world who tolerates him at the moment. He already hears in his mind the acid words his dad will say. He already pictures the disappointed look on his mom`s face.  
  
“I`m sorry.”  
“It`s okay… It`s absolutely okay, mate.”  
  
“Mate?”  
Subtle grin. “My love…”  
  
Crumpled sheet of the damn paper wet from the teardrops hits the floor of their small apartment.

This chapter is over.  
Will there be another one?  
  
“Life is not over here, you hear me?”  
  
Light nod. Eyes closed. He doesn`t want to see the worried and concerned look on so familiar and kind face.  
  
“I`m here for you.”  
  
Rib crushing hug, maybe an attempt to say “I need you here.”  
  
His lover is right after all. It`s not the end of his life. Just another turn on the route. Who knows what waits ahead…  
  
“I love you, mate,” says Dany mockingly.  
“You`re impossible…” replies Dan, smiling.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
